Team GLAD (Glade)
by GodofGamingRWBY
Summary: RWBY wasn't the only team to come to Beacon that year, this follows the Story of team GLAD. Also accepting any Reviews and Suggestions, this is my first story :)
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel stared out his apartments window and sighed, the excitement of being one of the few to be accepted into Beacon academy was keeping him awake all night, preventing him from sleeping, "its just a day Gabe, just go to sleep" he told himself as he layed down. it felt like a few minutes before something outside snapped him awake, "you forgot your payment..." he heard someone say through his open window, "sorry... It's harder to get money than you guys know, working for Ro-" another person started, "you know better than to speak his name aloud!" the 1st person yelled, "we didn't even work for him until now, however you still have a debt to pay off to our old boss, so we decided to get that out of the way for him" the man finished as Gabe sneaked towards his window and looked out.

He saw 4 men, around there 30's, wearing black suits with matching hats and shoes, and red sunglasses and a red tie. The person they were interrogating was a young girl around his age (17) wearing mostly white and yellow, "come on guys, I though Junior wouldn't need the money for a long while!" the girl yelled at them, "haven't you heard of the break in girly? no? whatever, you don't need to know, you'll be dead anyway" the leader of the group sighed, clearly not wanting to get his hands dirty, and pulled out a pistol as his comrades pulled out their own weapons, two swords and an Ax, "thats it" Gabe thought to himself and dropped down from his door, fingering his pocket watch as he walked towards the men, "hey, whats going on?" he asked politely as the group turned around in surprise, "who? oh, another kid... you'd better run if you know whats good for you" the leader said and pulled out another pistol, and pointed both of them at Gabe and the girl, "I really didn't want to come to this" Gabe said and pressed the middle button on his watch. In seconds, Gabe held a giant Battle Ax, causing the group to jump back, "what the... gah, FORGET IT!" the leader yelled and pointed both guns at Gabe. Before the guns fired, Gabe concentrated and activated his Semblance, suddenly, he was right beside the leader and smashed him with the flat side of his Ax, the spun it to knock the rest over, "Unskilled, kinda sad" Gabe sighed and revered his Ax to watch form then looked at the girl, "you okay?" he asked and noticed her coming out of a battle position, "yeah..." she replied. Gabe was right about to ask her who those men were talking about when he noticed the sun coming up, then glanced at his watch, and then yawned, "well, I better get some sleep..." he said and climbed back into the window, falling onto his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail stepped on the airship and looked around. she saw many other students walking  
>aboard the airship, "one of the few... yeah right" she murmured to herself and kept<br>walking, only to bump into a tall and muscular student, "who the, oh, you here for  
>initiation?" the student asked her, "er, yeah" she replied as the student stared at her,<br>"you don't really look the part" he replied. Abigail was wearing her normal outfit, Red  
>short sleeved shirt with a long skirt, with light Red tights and Red boots, "well, looks<br>don't matter in combat do they?" she asked and the student nodded, "forget it, I lost  
>interest in this conversation" the student grumbled and walked away, leaving her at the<br>open door.

Gabe look at the airship and was almost bounding with excitement, although he knew that part of him would have to shed for him to succeed in the school. As he walked forward, he  
>noticed a familiar face in the crowd, the girl he meet yesterday in the ally, "hey!" he<br>yelled as he got closer, "huh? oh! its you" the girl replied happily, "so your a student  
>here as well?" Gabe asked, "yeah, names Lex" Lex replied and stuck out a hand, "nice to<br>meet you, I'm Gabe" he accepted the hand and shook it, "well, this is see you at the  
>school" Lex said and walked off.<p>

"I'll...keep this brief." Ozpin said into the mic when he got the student's attention, "You  
>have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills<br>-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the  
>people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-<br>direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will  
>prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."<br>with that he walked off for Glynda to speak, telling them that today they shall sleep  
>together, and tomorrow they will gather at the hill for their trail<p>

As Gabe settled down for the night, he noticed a Tall student with black hair fingering a  
>burned card, "where did you get that" he asked, "its... nothing important" the student said<br>sharply and placed it away, "you sure? you looked like it gives you bad memories..." Gabe  
>started, "Darkus, if that's what you want to know, there, now leave me alone." Darkus cut<br>him off and went to sleep, "well then..." Gabe replied and layed down himself, drifting  
>into sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As Ozpin Gathered the Students on the Individual platforms, Glynda spoke in a loud voice,  
>"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." she<br>explained as a student looked worried, "each of you will be assigned partners, so it is in  
>your best interests to pair up with someone you can work well with..." Ozpin hesitated<br>before continuing, "so, the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be  
>your partner for the next 4 years" he finished while the same student yelled "WHAT!?".<p>

Gabe grinned as he was the first student to launch from the cliffs, hearing the rest of the  
>students scream in joy as they were launched, mixed with one scream of terror. Gabe<br>activated Time Reaper into Axe form and latched on one of the branches, swinging on it  
>before dropping to the forest floor, dusting himself off, "sorry tree, you had the biggest<br>branch in the area" he said patting the tree he used to land, then walked off.

Abigail hated hights. She never got used to them, even while she fell she could barely  
>contain her will to scream, however she managed to gulp down that fear and activated her Bo<br>staff, Impaling it into the base of a tree. Before dropping, Abigail hung there until she  
>shook off her fear, before yanking the staff out and deactivating it, placing it back on<br>her Right boot, then moved forward into the forest.

Lex however was the first to land, and was already moving about, "helloooooo" she yelled at  
>the top of her lungs, "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she called again and saw something move, "hello?" she asked and stepped forward. Before she could react, a Beowolf charged out with another student drapped on his back, roaring and shaking, "I SAID, HEEL!" the student<br>yelled and snapped the Wolf's neck, felling it, "listen next time you dumb Grimm" he  
>muttered to himself and noticed Lex staring at him. They stood in silence for a few<br>minutes, before the student shrugged, "fine, we're a team." he said and started walking  
>off, "name? mines Lex" Lex sighed with relief, "Darkus, now lets move" Darkus replied and<br>continued, Lex close behind.

Gabe checked his watch and sighed, "I need a partner" he muttered and heard something  
>behind him. reacting on instinct, he activated Time Reaper and swung it swiftly at the<br>noise, "HEY! what do you think your trying to do, kill me?!" a Red haired girl asked  
>angrily, nearly getting her head chopped off, "er, no" Gabe replied before lowering Time<br>Reaper. Gabe had just noticed that they made Eye contact, "wait so we're..." he started,  
>"yes.. I guess we are" the girl sighed but stuck out a hand, "Abigail, Abigail Airlon" she<br>introduced, "Gabriel Glade" Gabe replied and shook the hand, "now lets get moving before  
>you try and kill anyone else" Abigail said with a smirk, walking towards the Temple.<p> 


End file.
